Blossom's Project
by Josephine Dark
Summary: Blossoms jealousy of humans features started with an experiment for her and her sister's own benefit, but she didn't expect the outcome that came with it. PPGxRRB Regular Parings such as BlossomxBrick, BubblesxBoomer, and ButtercupxButch
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy is something Blossom Utonium should never feel since she had so many unique abilities most people could only dream of having, But she couldn't help it. At age thirteen it hit her like a tidal wave taking her under forcing her to drown in her jealousy while she kicked and swam trying to make it to the surface to breath again. And what was the cause of this jealousy?

Three words "Fingers and Toes." She knew it was weird to be jealous over what seemed to be such a little thing but it wasn't a "little thing" it was a BIG THING! Fingers for typing, creating, and inventing were so amazing. She couldn't even type with a touch screen phone, type on a computer or even turn a page in a book without trouble!

So that why blossom had decided to make it her goal to get fingers, and she would reach it. Because Blossom always reached her goals and she wasn't about to break that record now.

For the past few months of her summer since she had gotten out of school Blossom had been working on a new project. A solution to her unhumanish body. A device that would not only make her look human forever and past her death but keep her facial feature such as hair color/length, eye color, and most importantly her super powers.

It was finally completed earlier that day the only problem was that blossom need a test subject. She already knew who she would be using for the test subjects. The only problem was luring them in and keeping them in the lab for result testing. But she would do it no matter the cost.

Blossom was going to kidnap the RowdyRuff Boys.

**Okay so this is my first PPG Fanfic so it may be crappy but I will do it and complete it no matter what others say because I like this story and can't wait to see how it ends.**

**Review**

**Follow**

**favorite**

**or not it doesn't matter I'm still gonna write the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom knew getting the boys to agree would be impossible but she needed them. They were perfect having the same basic DNA structure. She knew the only way to get them was to lure them into a trap. And she knew exactly how, by picking at they're pride. It was the biggest thing to them and they're number one weakness.

That afternoon Bloss convinced her sisters to scout the town for trouble. She took with her a special stun gun from the prof's lab to freeze the boys when she had the chance.

While flying they came across the boys playing roughly with the kids in the park. Perfect bloss thought to herself. "hey guys look at this we should check this out" she said turning to her sisters. "Why should we? I don't wanna be near those idiots if I don't have to" said Buttercup crossing her arms. " Maybe we should" said bubbles "they're playing pretty rough, they might hurt somebody." "Ugh fine" said Buttercup annoyed before all three of them flew down to watch.

The boys had been playing dodgeball three against twenty and were winning having been pretty much killing everybody with the balls of rubber. When the girls got there they had already won and were pretty annoyed seeing the girls there. "Oh great" Brick said "The anti-fun cops have arrived." "Shut it you dim-witted Booboisie" yelled blossom "we're here to watch you guys suck."

"Booboisie?" asked a confused boomer. "It's the the social class of stupid people, so basicly you three" replied blossom nonchalantly, Surprising her sisters and the ruffs. It was different than her usually self and surprised everyone. She was usually the one trying to start stop fight between them, not start it.

Shaking off the shock Brick got quickly composed his self and said darkly "you better shut it pinky before you start a fight with us you'll regret it." "Regret what? Winning again? HA never!"

"THATS IT!" Brick yelled before lunging at blossom but before he even touched her ,she pulled out the stun gun at shot at brick who shocked didn't react fast enough. Buttercup and Bubbles weren't sure what was going on but tacked their counterparts to hold them still so Blossom could zap them too.

Blossom then ordered them to take them to the lab where she locked them each in an individual force field. Once done her sisters demanded an explanation for this and she told them about her experiment she wanted done. Her sisters were reluctant at first but then thought of the embarrassment they felt looking so different and eventually agreed.

That night Blossom and her sisters spent zapping the boys with the special device while watching and recording the results the experiment was a success and worked within just an hour. So they then proceed to zap themselves and go to bed. In the morning both the PPG and RRB found themselves in they're now human form. The PPG were happy while RRB were freaking out.

Blossom explained to them that this would now be they're new form and then set them free to go back home to their monkey father.

**Okay so this isn't the end there will be a two years later thing after this chapter.**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Or don't it would just be nice.**


End file.
